Sorvete de Coco
by KawaiHikari
Summary: "De boneco de neve, frio, branco e sem sentimentos, ele passou a ser sorvete de coco: frio, branco e doce."


**Sorvete de Coco**

Lembra-se de quando eu comparei Neji com um boneco de neve? Mudei um pouco o meu conceito sobre o Hyuuga. Algo melhor, certamente. Claro que eu sempre vou considerá-lo frio. Ele ser frio é um fato, convenhamos. E ser branco é outro fato. Mas apesar disso, ele consegue ser doce. Você ficou em choque, não é? Sinto informar, mas isso é verdade. Ele só tem medo de se mostrar uma boa pessoa e coloca aquela máscara de gelo.

Não disse que mudei meus conceitos sobre Neji? Pois é. De boneco de neve, frio, branco e sem sentimentos, ele passou a ser sorvete de coco: frio, branco e doce. E também é uma delícia. Não pensem malícia, okay? Foi somente uma frase muito infeliz. Se bem que não posso negar que ele é gostoso. Eu sei, estou começando a levar isso para outro assunto.

Mas ele não é o picolé. Não, é o sorvete de massa mesmo. Sabe por quê? Porque no sorvete de massa, posso montar um bonequinho, colocar calda de chocolate, fingindo ser o cabelo de Neji, e aqueles granulados pratas, para serem os olhos. Criativo, não? Eu, particularmente, acho isso uma obra de arte! Já ele...

- Tenten... De novo fazendo isso com o sorvete?

- Não posso? – fiz bico.

- Poder pode... Mas por que eu?

- Não posso esculpir meu namorado em sorvete?

- Por que não esculpe a Hinata?

- Porque ela não é fria. – eu sorri. – Bom, eu posso fazer o seu tio.

- Certo, pode fazer eu. – suspirou. Eu sabia que ele não era tão chegado em seu tio.

Já estávamos o verão. Óbvio, não é? A não ser que eu fosse louca o bastante para chupar sorvete no inverno daqui. Todo dia que tem esse doce geladinho eu faço uma miniatura do Neji. E ele sempre me repreende por eu só fazer a sua escultura em sorvete, mas já acostumei com seus momentos "eu sou um homem de TPM". Juro que mesmo conhecendo-o há tanto tempo, não sabia que ele era chiliquento.

- Pronto! – comemorei ao terminar.

- Dessa vez você não fez aquele sorriso, pelo menos. – suspirou.

- Aquele sorriso era kawaii. – retruquei.

- Não, não era.

- Você que acha... Bom, agora vou ter que matar o bonequinho. – choraminguei.

- Sorte que é o boneco, não eu.

- Mas é uma miniatura sua não se importa?

- Não. – respondeu.

- Tudo bem então. – sorri e peguei a primeira colherada. – Quer um pouco?

- Não quero experimentar comer uma miniatura minha.

- Se você soubesse o quão gostosa essa miniatura é... – saboreei o doce.

- Se meu coração é uma bola de sorvete de coco para você, meu cérebro também seria?

- Sim, por quê? – perguntei.

- Acho que já sei qual sorvete você é. – ele disse.

- Qual?

- Sorvete de cocô, Tenten. – bufou.

- Eh? Por quê? – choraminguei. Aquilo era um insulto!

- Cabelos marrons como de cocô e um cérebro de cocô. – sorriu de canto.

- BAKA! – gritei. – Isso é um insulto, sabia?

- Desculpe-me. – disse sarcástico.

- Se não gosta de mim e da escultura, vamos terminar. – choraminguei novamente. É, acho era eu quem estava na TPM.

- Não exagera Tenten. – pediu.

- Você não me ama mais...

- Claro que amo. – me abraçou. – Era uma brincadeira Tenten...

- Tudo bem... – correspondi o abraço dele e peguei mais uma colherada do sorvete de coco. – Promete que nunca mais vai implicar com a sua miniatura em sorvete?

- Prometo. – dito isso, ele me tomou os lábios.

E na brincadeira de nossas línguas, o gosto do pedaço da cabeça de sorvete de Neji fazia presença. Um beijo frio e doce, assim como o Hyuuga. Tudo bem que eu implicava, agia como uma criança na sua frente e cismava em fazer as miniaturas de sorvete, mesmo que ele não gostasse, eu sabia que ele me amava de qualquer forma.

- Sabe você não é sorvete de cocô... – disse. – Você é o meu sorvete de chocolate.

Aí sim, um elogio e tanto, não? Sorri da forma mais doce e meiga possível e o tomei em outro beijo. Acho que o fruto do nosso amor geraria um sorvete de flocos: pequenos pedaços de chocolate, com um sorvete que não era de coco, mas era branco, frio e doce assim como Neji.


End file.
